Conventionally, a motorcycle includes a rear suspension for improving riding comfort and drivability. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-223573 discloses an off-road type motor cycle including a rear arm swingably attached to a vehicle main body and a rear suspension provided between the vehicle main body and the rear arm.
In an off-road type motorcycle called a “motocrosser”, the minimum ground clearance and the length of stoke of the rear suspension are set larger than those in an on-road type motorcycle. In the off-road type motorcycle, the height of the vehicle during traveling is relatively high. Due to the relatively high vehicle height, the so-called ground-sole contact of the off-road type motorcycle may be poor. Specifically, it may be difficult for the sole of the rider to contact the ground when the rider is on the motorcycle.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-223573 proposes a vehicle height lowering device including fixing means for fixing a rear arm at such a position that the vehicle height is lower than usual and releasing means for releasing the rear arm from the fixed state.